Bystander
by emiz.12
Summary: Mason has always loved Rose. He loves her enough to be an innocent bystander when she lives her life with another man.


Mason Ashford watched as his best friend returned to St. Vladimir's after two years. He watched her progress into the best in their year. The extra training with Guardian Belikov was doing wonders for Rose…in more ways than one. She was becoming one hell of a guardian, one of the best the world has ever seen. She was becoming one of the most well-guarded people Mason had known. She kicked ass in combat. She didn't flirt anymore. The person she trusted the most was Guardian Belikov.

At first Mason thought this trust was because Rose and Dimitri spent so much time together because of their training, but he had been a fool to ever believe that. They didn't just spend time together in the gym; they were always walking around campus together. He always wrote her a pass to be late to class or to leave early. (He certainly wasn't so kind when it came to anyone else.) She was the only one who made him smile, let alone laugh, since he first arrived at the academy. When so much as the other's name was mentioned, there was a hint of _something _in their eyes. When they were together, that _something _amplified infinitely.

That _something _was what Mason wish he saw in Rose when_ his _name was mentioned and when _he_ was around her. But that's all it was. _A wish_. Rose didn't look at Mason any differently than she did Eddie or Christian. He was just a good friend. A brotherly figure in her life. Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov were _in love_. Star-crossed to the nth degree but in love. Mason knew he loved Rose, but he could let her go, let her be happy with Belikov. He only made the promise that if Belikov ever did anything to hurt Rose, Mason would hunt the man down and make sure he would regret causing her any pain.

Mason watched as Dimitri proposed to Rose one night when their group of friends went out to dinner. Rose wore a smile that could light the darkest room when the engagement ring slid on her ring finger and tears silently fell as she repeatedly kissed her fiancé before he could get off his knee, yet he didn't really seem to mind. The smile he wore made Rose's look like she were simply content. And that's when Mason knew his threatening Dimitri may as well have been empty. Dimitri loved Rose too much to hurt her.

Mason watched as Rose walked down the aisle in an elaborate white dress with her recently-found-father by her side. Dimitri stood at the altar, and he appeared even happier than he had when Rose said yes. If that were possible. The two exchanged their vows, and the priest asked for any objections soon after. Mason didn't even consider objecting. Dimitri gave Rose his last name, and that was the greatest thing she could ever ask for: A way to flaunt their love at any moment of the day.

Mason watched as Rose and Dimitri brought home the first child to be born to two dhampirs. The couple was even happier than they had been on their wedding day. Mason knew that Rose was so upset over not being able to give Dimitri a family, and she often gave him the chance to leave her and take up Tasha Ozera's lingering offer to be her guardian with benefits. Time and time again he refused, saying the only person he'd have a family with was Rose. So one could imagine the couple's surprise when the doctor told Rose she was pregnant. The two did argue for a few days before Rose was able to tell Dimitri—without any more arguing—he was the only man she had ever been with and by some miracle they had been able to conceive a child. After that, they didn't care about the hows; they were just ecstatic that it was possible.

And honestly, despite not getting the girl, he was happy. Happy the object of his affection was happy. Of course he wanted nothing more than to be with her, but as long as she was happy, he didn't say anything. Not a word.

...

**A/N: **So this is a quick little one shot that popped into my head in precalculus today. I know I should have listened to the lecture, but I knew this idea would have left if I didn't start writing. (I did manage to multi-task though and write down the notes that went along with whatever it is we're learning.) It's not my best, but hey! Most of it I wrote in the spur of a moment. I'm just glad I've found my muse after it disappeared for months.  
Tell me what you think. Good, bad? :]  
By the way, this can be a 'what if Mason lived' story. Kind of.


End file.
